A Zorua and the Golden Watch
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: A fainted Pokemon must not be captured. Doing so will result in an unruly, wild, and disobedient Pokemon. Once this occurs, the only fix is to bond with them- or use hypnosis. M/M Trainer/Zorua Lemon-fic.


Commission for another person on a separate (my main) site. Contains M/M scenes between a trainer and a Pokemon, hypnosis and graphic description. 18+ is required to read. Pokemon belongs to its owners.

* * *

"Mom, I'm heading out!" a trainer-in-training called out to the house. He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"Not without T-Bone!" she, the boy's mother, yelled in reply.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll have him with me," came the reply as the teen slipped on a coat and stepped out into the crisp air of winter. Snow covered the ground right outside of his home, with a few melted paw-prints from the family's protector and pet, T-Bone. "C'mon out, T-Bone," said the teen, and a warm bundle of striped orange fur darted from a snow-less dog-house.

That Pokémon, a Growlithe, left a visible line of melted snow in his path, leaping up on the trainer-to-be's thighs and giving him licks underneath his chin. He barked happily, ready and eager to go on an adventure with the boy, who had been talking about this important day with his parents and the Pokémon for a while.

"Ready to go boy?" he asked, bending down and stroking that Growlithe's very warm and fluffy fur. If he got cold, he could use T-Bone's chest-mane like gloves! The dog gave a bark in return, puffing out a harmless flame. "Hehe, I'll take that as a yes. We're gonna go get my first Pokémon today, so you better be ready to fight!"

T-Bone tilted his head a bit at this, before wagging his puffy tail and barking once more. That trainer paused for a moment, scratching his chin. Maybe it'd be a good idea to get familiar with the Growlithe's power level and attacks before heading out? There was a training dummy in the back yard—maybe that'd work.

"Let's go see if you're in fightin' condition, huh boy?" the teen said, lifting himself up and running to the back yard through that ankle-high snow. The Growlithe followed immediately, melting a path as he ran. Condensed air puffed from his nose as he panted, seeming more like steam. Once there, the teen scanned the yard and spotted his target, a burlap sack, looking a lot like a punching bag. "Let's see… T-Bone, use bite!"

The fire-dog obeyed immediately, dashing forward and unleashed a devastating bite to the sack, nearly tearing it open. He held on for a moment longer, twisting his head back and forth, as if he was trying to tear into it, before sand started to escape from its "wounds" and he let go, darting back to his temporary trainer's side.

"Good work! Now…" Yuso paused. What other attacks did T-Bone have? He glanced over at the fire-pup, whose nostrils snorted out flame. "T-Bone, use ember!" he ordered next, and the Growlithe tilted his head. No good, that was too old of a move. "How about… use fire fang!" This time, T-Bone's eyes lit up, and he dashed forward, his mouth seeming to come alight with flickering flame.

Leaping forward, T-Bone gave a fierce flaming bite to that burlap sack, setting it alight immediately. Fire roared out of his cheeks, swirling around that fake victim and engulfing it. By the time he released and that heat had died down, there was a glass sculpture where that burlap sack had been with four teeth holes.

"Sheesh… I want to catch a Pokémon, not barbecue it," muttered the trainer to himself. Not only was that training dummy out of commission, but the snow around it had melted and evaporated, steam rising into the air. "Finish it off with a tackle," ordered Yuso, and his temporary team-mate obliged, head-butting that glass replica of a training dummy and shattering it into a multitude of pieces. He shook his fur, sending the shards flying away from himself, before running back to his owner.

That should be enough training, thought Yuso, though now I just have to find out where I should go catch my first Pokémon. T-Bone nudged into the teen's legs, before grasping hold of those pants with his teeth and giving a tug. It seemed like the Growlithe wanted to roam out in the forest more than the trainer-to-be did!

"Alright, alright, let's get going," said he, bending down and patting the fire-dog on the head, stroking out all the little slivers of glass that remained there. He'd have to give him a bath later, despite how much T-Bone disliked it. Stepping out of the gated confines of his house, the world seemed immeasurably large, and snow began to fall. Yuso put up his hood. "Well buddy, let's do this," he said, and started to crunch through the snow-covered path.

They say the first step is always the hardest, though this aspiring trainer had taken a different idea. It seemed more like the five-thousandth step was harder, especially when trudging through snow. Even in the densest part of the forest, he hadn't seen a single Pokémon—beside the bird ones, which fled the moment T-Bone spotted and barked at them. He was so used to being an defense-dog that he intimidated any creature right out of sight!

"T-Bone, I'm never gonna catch a Pokémon if you just make 'em run away," that teen said exasperatedly, sitting against a tree while his Growlithe came over to lick apologetically at his cheek. "Blah, stop, your breath stinks!" cried out he, pushing back but the fire-dog just would not let up! With a loud sigh, Yuso resigned himself into being licked over and over by that Growlithe, seeming paralyzed by it. His rough tongue left a warm, wet mark along his face, only for it to rapidly cool in the frosty winter air, and become replaced by another application.

Suddenly, those licks stopped, and the fire-dog by Yuso's side gave a low, rumbling growl. His fur raised, trying to make himself look larger, and smoke puffed from his warm, wet nose. The teen stood himself up, leaning against that tree as he scanned the area. It seemed empty in the trees, so it wasn't another flying type, at least, but what could…

A crunch in the depth of the woods captivated that almost-trainer's ears, and he tried to pin-point it, listening carefully and hearing the crunch of snow underfoot. There, between a few distant trees, a dark grey figure stepped through, seeming to be oblivious to the boy and his dog. Yuso hunched down and whispered into T-Bone's ear.

"Okay, you go to the right and I'll come around to the left. When you see me wave, attack with a bite!"

The Growlithe nodded in response, stalking quietly through the melting snow, while the teen crunched it beneath his feet as softly as he could. From this distance, he couldn't tell what type of Pokémon that form was, only able to see that his rough size was nearly the same as T-bone, and was walking on all fours. Yuso pressed his back against a tree, peering out to the side. That fire-dog was already in position, ready to attack as soon as he saw that wave. In the distance, much closer to T-Bone than the human, that mystery 'mon paused, sniffing the air. Which way was the wind blowing?

There wasn't any time to reposition themselves, and Yuso gave the signal, whipping out from behind the tree with a few Pokéballs ready at hand. T-Bone leapt into the air, delivering a ferocious bite to his target. Finally, the teen could get a good look at the 'mon, pinned down underneath his Growlithe. That dark grey fur was definitely the most noticeable, but once he saw the feet tipped with red fur, and a dash of that same color across the critter's head, it was clear what type of Pokémon he was dealing with.

"A Zorua!" gasped out Yuso, before barking out another order to the scuffling Growlithe. "T-Bone, use tackle and stun it!"

The Growlithe gave a woof in reply, digging his claws into the frosty ground and throwing himself forward. He hurtled into a ferocious head-butt, slamming into the wild Zorua's side and causing that critter to flip through the air, hitting a tree. Snow cascaded down from the branches, and the teen slowly approached that pile of slush, a Pokéball at the ready. From within that mountain of snow, a dull red glow began to shine. Then, a pillar of flame burst from it, nearly taking off Yuso's eyebrows. He stumbled backwards, falling on his rear, while T-Bone darted forward to his side.

"The hell was that… T-Bone, fire fang!" he ordered, having no time to ponder. That dark-furred critter was starting to run away! With a snarl, the Growlithe's lips lighted themselves with flame, and he dashed forward, giving hard chop on the Zorua's tail. The critter cried out loudly as fire surrounded it and melted snow within a five-foot circle. Finally, the flames subsided, and the boy tightened his grip on his Pokéball, once again stepping forward cautiously.

That poor Zorua must have fainted from the heat, as it was lying on its stomach prone, eyes lidded and completely limp. Should he catch it? From his trainer schooling, Yuso did remember something about catching fainted Pokémon, but what was it? He frowned and thought hard before T-Bone bumped his hand. The critter was starting to stir. It was now or never, and a Zorua was quite a catch.

Expanding the Pokéball, he tossed it atop the creature. It worked its magic, opening up wide and sucking the Pokémon inside. It didn't even shake once before clicking shut. And that was it. Yuso was a certified Pokémon trainer now!

"Alright! Let's go home, T-Bone. I need to look through my notes and see what they say about capturing fainted Pokémon."

The Growlithe gave a bark in reply, picking up that Pokéball in his mouth and handing it off to the new trainer. It was already growing dark despite being just a few hours after noon, and the forest at night was even more dangerous than it was in the day. Yuso looked through the clear covering of the Pokéball, eyeing his catch inside. It was still asleep—or fainted, and curled up into a little ball inside that ball.

"I hope he likes me…" muttered the teen. With his family out in the wilderness, he could didn't have the opportunity to get a Pokédex like some other trainers, and all that he could rely on was what his computer would spit out once he hooked the ball up to the machine. So focused was he on his internal thoughts that the teen nearly tripped over the Growlithe as he stood by that fenced gate, now surrounded by a new layer of snow.

T-Bone returned to his cozy dog-house undoubtedly smelling the food left out for him after he and his temporary master had left. Yuso entered his own home; most of the lights had been shut off, so his mom had probably left for her night-shift at the mid-woods Pokémon Center. Slipping off his snow-covered boots and hanging his jacket on the wall, Yuso made his way to the kitchen where, predictably, a note awaited him with cooking instructions. At least they were simple—preheat oven and toss the casserole in for 20 minutes.

The boy set down his Pokéball on the counter, returning a moment later from his room with a small laptop. Placing the Pokéball in a USB-connected stand, a menu plipped open, and the Zorua's stats started to read out.

**Pokémon: Zorua**  
**Type: Dark**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Level: 17**  
**Name: _**

"Hmm…" muttered aloud the teen. He was never good at names—T-bone was named by his father, after all. After a few minutes of thinking, he typed in an answer.

**Name: Zozzie**

It continued to give a read-out.

**Moves: _Incinerate_, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Scratch**

The program italicized incinerate—such a Pokémon could not have learned it in the wild. Someone must have released it, or perhaps its father had known the move. Pressing a few more buttons on his laptop, a small progress bar formed on the screen and began transferring. Going via USB, it'd take almost half an hour to restore the Zorua's health, more than enough time to cook up dinner, and take a look at his books. The screen did not give any sort of warnings yet, and so that Zorua was probably fine, despite being captured while fainted.

With a beep, the oven signaled its readiness, and Yuso loaded in the casserole, letting it cook as he pulled his textbooks off the shelf. They weren't very well used, and the like-new pages stuck together. He spent a good five minutes flipping through and jumping to chapters before realizing that he could use the index in the back, and turned to that.

"Let's see… fainting, pages 3, 45, 78…" He thumbed the spot and started to turn to the page before stopping. "Oh, wait." Scanning the index some more… "Ah, 'catching'. Page 45 also, that's probably it." Now wordless, he flipped through the pages, stopping one short of 45, beginning at the start of the "section". Yuso scanned down, finally finding something that looked relevant.

_When catching a Pokémon, care must be taken to ensure its HP (See chapter 2) does not drop below zero, and faint. In the event of a fainted Pokémon, do not attempt to capture. Simply leave it where you knocked it out, and it will come to in a few minutes. Capturing a fainted Pokémon is only acceptable when using Apricorn based balls._

_The reason for this is due to the change of technology in the past four-hundred years and the invention of the Pokéball. The Pokéball converts a captured Pokémon into both energy and code, storing it inside an internal memory bank. While transcoding the captured Pokémon, the Pokéball injects an obedience code which is tied to the trainer's ID. This code cannot be injected into a fainted Pokémon, and so any caught while fainted will continue to be wild, albeit tethered to a Pokéball, which will prevent any additional attempts at capture._

_The only method of solving the problem of a fainted-capture is to release and recapture using a different Pokéball, although some trainers have reported success in bonding with their wild Pokémon, or even using other methods to inject obedience to their capture, such as hypnotism._

"Fascinating…" muttered the teen, closing the book. So enthralled with it he hardly realized how much time had passed before the grandfather clock in the hallway gave seven loud bongs. "Shit, the casserole!" he exclaimed, rushing back to the oven and pushing aside the book. Cloudy white smoke puffed out from the top of that casserole, looking a bit blackened and crispy. Yuso pulled out the dish, setting it on the counter and cut into it. At very least, it hadn't burnt through completely.

As if smelling the oven-released food, a Growlithe tromped into the kitchen, wagging his tail loudly against the table-leg. He panted loudly, almost drooling on the floor. Lifting his legs up, he placed both forepaws on the cooking teen's leg, sniffing loudly and making an almost pathetic begging noise.

"C'mon T-Bone, you already ate your dinner," sighed the trainer, shaking his leg a bit, but the Growlithe remained latched on it, looking up at him with big begging eyes. "Ah, geez, that's cheating," Yuso mumbled, but taking a plate he scraped off the burnt parts and mushed them together, letting the less-burned side face up. "Just don't tell Mom," the weak-willed teen said, setting the hot plate down on the ground, which was quickly engulfed by a heat-resistant maw.

Yuso himself scooped up a healthy helping of casserole and returned to his study-area, pushing away the book and eyeing the laptop. A notification had popped up.

**Healing Complete...**

The teen closed the pop-up. He'd deal with the critter after dinner. Maybe even fix up the 'mon some food. After all, if that textbook was correct, he'd have an unruly wild Zorua running around once that dark-type was released from his ball. Yuso paused his eating for a moment. An angry wild Pokémon plus a closed space equals… The trainer swallowed, looking at that Pokéball again. What a recipe for disaster.

As he took the next bite of casserole, the Pokéball shook on its holder. It was a small shake, one hardly noticeable if the observer wasn't looking right at it—which Yuso was not. The Pokéball shook again, this time a bit more and rattled in its temporary holster. The lighted button on its front flashed grey, and then appeared to depress itself, unlatching the orb and releasing its contents with a beam of light-energy, landing on counter-top. The Zorua had escaped. And he looked rather peeved.

"S-shit!" was all the teen was able to yell out, before that 'mon exhaled a blast of flame and baked that dinner completely through, lighting on fire Yuso's shirt. He pushed himself backwards, the chair catching on the floor and tipping back, sending him careening downwards and landing on his back. Smacking his head, the trainer was more than a bit dazed as the Zorua leapt off the countertop and started to search for the exit to his house, snarling as it went.

From beneath the table, T-Bone darted out, following the dark-type down the hall and started to scuffle with the Pokémon in Yuso's parent's room. Not a few moments later, the shrill beeping of a smoke detector shook the teen out of his brain-pained stupor, and caused him to stumble to his feet shakily, rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

"Ugh… god…" grumbled the trainer, grabbing the Zorua's Pokéball and slowly making his way to where the ruckus was coming from. The sound of snarls, yips, and growls filled his ears, and a plume of pitch-black smoke erupted from the doorway, clouding his already blurry vision further. "T-Bone, out!" He ordered, intending on luring the Zorua with that Growlithe's retreat, seeing as there was no other exit to the room.

Almost immediately after he barked that order, two orange-furred 'mon burst past him on either side, both snarling at their mirror-copy, tumbling over and clawing viciously. Obviously one of them was the Zorua, illusioned up as a Growlithe, but it'd be impossible to tell with them at each other's throats. Maybe he could order T-Bone to do an attack…

"T-Bone, use fire fang!" he ordered, and one of the two Pokémon's ears twitched up, before their owner accumulated flames in his maw and delivered a ferocious chomp down on his opposite's tail. Immediately that illusion dissipated, and with a pained squeak the Zorua fainted once more. T-Bone continued to growl at the collapsed critter, his neck-fur raised up, and nose expelling smoke.

"Easy T-Bone. He might be still wild, but right now he can't hurt anyone." In the adrenaline rush from that (brief) fight, the teen had deafened his ears to the shrill beeping of the smoke-detector. One was easy enough to block out, but a second began to chime in off-beat, reminding the trainer that, yes, his parent's room was still on fire. "Watch him," ordered he to the Growlithe, and rushed to the kitchen, grabbing the fire extinguisher from under the sink.

Returning to that room, Yuso breathed out in relief—only a pillow and was smoldering, though there was some charring on the sheets on his parent's bed. Spraying out that flame with the extinguisher and opening a window, the shrill alarm of the detectors ceased. Though, the burnt sheets and pillow weren't the only thing set in disarray in that room. In the process of that Growlithe and Zorua's fight a dresser was knocked forward and clothing spilt from it, and a jewelry box had fallen off Yuso's mother's vanity, spilling its contents.

"Ugh… what a mess," muttered the trainer. He was beginning to regret capturing that Zorua, but still remained just the slightest bit optimistic. Perhaps he could release and recapture it, or even make friends with it, though both seemed fairly unlikely. Pushing the dresser back to its upright position, he began to pick up the spilled clothing. There was nothing he could do about that burnt bed, after all—the cost of it would be coming out of his allowance for sure.

With that dresser now cleaned up, Yuso moved to that vanity, rubbing out a scratch on its surface with his thumb before squatting down to pick up the spilled necklaces and rings. It was surprising how much gold and silver could fit inside that little wooden box—not to mention the multitude of pearls his mother was so fond of. It appeared as if that was everything, and the teen lifted that jewelry box back to its position atop the vanity. In the process of standing, however, the trainer spotted a missed item, and bent down once more to pick it up.

It was a golden pocket-watch, attached to a smooth chain of similar substance. The chain was a good foot long, made up of very small rings, each fastened to another in a row. It appeared to be some sort of antique, and the cover hiding the watch-face was slightly smudged from fingerprints. It had a certain heft to it, swinging easily from its chain as the teen lifted it up, swaying back and forth almost perfectly. That movement gave Yuso an idea, and he grasped the watch in its entirety, stuffing it in his pocket for the time being.

"Keep watchin' him T-Bone," said he, running to the garage and getting a length of rope and the Growlithe's spare collar. Then, he scavenged the medicine cabinet for some bitter roots and a spray-potion. Returning to the hallway, the sound of growling reached Yuso's ears, and he picked up his pace. "Easy there," he ordered to the fire-dog, before kneeling down and affixing that collar to the Zorua's neck, fastening it just beneath that neck-tuft.

The teen picked up that dark-type, carrying the Pokémon into his room and unraveled that borrowed rope, tying it around the semi-wild Zorua's paws and through the collar, before anchoring it finally at a sturdy bed-post. Yuso tied a snug knot, giving a hard pull and determining it secure. It was bound well enough that the Zorua would hardly be able to struggle an inch from his spot.

"Go wait outside T-Bone, I'll call you if I need you," said the scheming trainer to the Growlithe. The dog yipped in response, leaving alone his master, guarding the door to Yuso's room. The teen himself pulled out that watch from his pocket, along with the bitter root and potion. He broke the tip off of the root, prying open the fainted Zorua's lips and slowly stuffing down that medicine, rubbing the creature's throat to get him to swallow.

It had an immediate effect, that Zorua twitching to life, coughing, gagging and spitting the small amount of root out of his maw, trying to thrash but failing due to his bondage. Upon realizing he was stuck, the dark-type gave a fierce glare to the teen, and huffed out at him, a failed incinerate. He must have used all of his fiery energy in that fight with the Growlithe—a futile attack against the flame-absorbing pup. With those paws bound together and his throat-fire extinguished, that Zorua was perfectly helpless to the trainer.

Yuso lifted that pocket-watch up into the air, holding it a centimeter up along its chain, the rest of it coiled in his grasp. As it spun to the side slowly, straightening itself on its chain, the room's light caught its smooth, now polished surface and reflected a mesmerizing golden beam. Then, with the slightest movement, the trainer began to sway that watch side to side, letting down millimeter after millimeter of chain with the apex of each swing. The falling motion caused that reflected golden glow to become brighter still, capturing and locking the Zorua's attention on the undulating watch.

The teen looked to the side, having an older textbook flipped open. It detailed methodically a chant to hypnotize dark-type Pokémon, complete with inflections, triggers, pauses and scripts. For now, he had to swing that watch for thirty more seconds, and let the rhythm sink into the Zorua's mind. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Yuso found himself becoming mesmerized too, and he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing out with a soft huff. That rocking motion had somehow synced perfectly with the quiet tick of the watch's second hand. His victim was completely ensnared in that movement—time for phase two.

"Listen and heed my words," stated the teen dryly, licking his lips a bit. They felt dry and chapped. The Zorua scarcely moved. "Listen and heed my will. Listen and heed my bidding. No longer are you a free Pokémon of the wild—you are a Pokémon of Humankind and you will obey." His words were sharp and precise. Still, the Zorua did not react. "Forget now your life of the wilderness. Forget now your life of freedom. Recall now a life of captivity. Recall now a life of obedience." Yuso gulped. Maybe he should have read the entire incantation before starting. The Zorua's eyes glazed over further, some drool escaping his lips.

"You will recognize me to be your rightful Master. You will obey me without question." The trainer glanced back at that book—there was an additional section for canine-like Pokémon. "You will acknowledge me as your Alpha. You will acknowledge me as the pack leader," he continued. His wrist was beginning to ache from the slow swinging. "Awaken from your trance," the trainer ordered now, and let that watch slowly swing to a stop. The Zorua looked directly at the trainer now, with wide attentive eyes.

They stared at each other, human and Pokémon, neither seeming to know what to do next. Yuso reached forward, undoing the binding rope on the Zorua's paws, who remained still, ever watching the trainer's movement, and sitting up straighter once that pressure was lifted from his neck. The collar, with misnamed tag, jingled against the Zorua's neck. At very least, the dark-type Pokémon wasn't attacking him—yet.

"Did it work?" he asked aloud, more to himself, but a clear voice responded in his head.

"Yes Master," it echoed, richly sounding and deep in tone.

"H-huh? Was that you?" Yuso replied, startled. He hadn't expected the Zorua to be telepathic.

"Yes Master," the voice repeated. It didn't sound like it belonged to the little 'mon at all.

"Interesting…" muttered the teen to himself, examining down the Zorua's body. Somehow, while tying up those paws, he had missed a wet wound on the Zorua's flank. "Oh, you're still injured. Hold still," the trainer said, reaching over for the potion he had brought. Aiming the nozzle at that injury, he sprayed down the healing ointment, before placing a bandage over it. The Zorua seemed like he was completely petrified, not moving an inch but giving a soft grumble as that bandage was placed over his flank.

"Alright, that should do it."

The Zorua's body gave a shiver, and it snapped out of petrification, the critter now standing up on all four of its legs. It seemed rather sleek in build, and the dark grey of the Pokémon's fur had a silky shine to it. Yuso looked a bit closer. What had appeared to be sleekness at first appeared to be more like an underfed belly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked to the 'mon. At the same time, the teen's stomach gave a rumble—he had never finished his own meal!

Looking pointedly back up, the Zorua stared into his trainer's eyes. "Yes, Master." Already that response was wearing thin on the teen.

"Alright, hold up," Yuso muttered, bringing that watch out once more. "Stay still and go into trance," he ordered, starting to swing that watch back and forth. Once more the gold surface glimmered in the light, swaying back and forth with a steady rhythm, capturing the Zorua's subconscious attention. Thirty seconds later and that dark-fox was in a deep, deep trance, his eyes glazed over and stared off into the distance.

"Uhm… starting from this point forward you will be more lively and enthusiastic. You won't respond with stiff words or a single simple phrase. You'll act as a loving Pokémon should to his trainer, understand?" Yuso had improvised most of that, so there was no guarantee that it would even work. Still, the critter gave a dull affirmation, unable to do more without coming out of trance.

"Good. Wake up now," he ordered, yanking that watch up by its chain, catching it in his hand skillfully. Immediately its effects were broken, and the Zorua blinked several times, his eyes coming back to clarity. Then, shaking his head, the dark-type gave a little prance around his trainer, gripping the hem of Yuso's shirt and tugging.

"C'mon Master! Let's get food!" exclaimed he, yanking that shirt once more.

The teen stood up, stepping over that Zorua, who seemed to dart between his legs over and over. Right as the Zorua left the room, T-Bone let out a sharp growl, hunching forward in an attacking pose.

"Easy T-Bone. Zozzie here is going to be your new friend, got it?" The Growlithe ceased baring his fangs, though his hunched and crouched position didn't change. Yuso took another step forward, only to have his pants tugged upon now by the mischievous dark-critter.

"Master? Who's Zozzie?" he asked curiously, looking up and tilting his head. The furry fob on the top of it gave a tilt as well, making the Pokémon seem a little bit cuter. Bending down, the teen rubbed that Zorua behind his ears, combing his fingers through the soft fur.

"Zozzie is your name from now on. I hope you like it," replied the trainer.

"Alright! Zozzie is my name!" echoed the Zorua back with an enthusiastic yip.

Yuso gave a short laugh. Looks like that improvised hypnosis had the right effect in lessening the Zorua's stiffness. He dished up a large portion of casserole into a bowl, setting it on the floor for the dark-type. That critter dug in ravenously, almost spilling more of the meal onto his face-fur and the floor than what made it into his mouth. It was kind of cute, almost.

From the side of the kitchen, T-Bone gave a puppy-dog pout and whimpered. He widened his eyes in an attempt to look cute and innocent, begging for some of that excess casserole.

"Fine, fine, you can have some too, T-Bone," said the fire-dog's owner, setting his own plate on the floor, having finished with his meal mostly. He wasn't too hungry with all that adrenaline still pumping through his system. Similar to the Zorua, that Growlithe wolfed down the meal greedily and messily. "Sheesh… you two…" mumbled the teen, wanting to slap himself in the face. "I'll have to give you both a bath."

Neither Pokémon seemed to hear the trainer's words, and so he left them to their eating, drawing a tub full of warm water in the bathroom. He poured in some bubble-bath fluid, building a sudsy covering atop that soapy bathwater, clean for the moment. With a whistle, he called his first victim of the night into the bathroom.

T-Bone ran in with a gleeful, messy grin on his cheeks. His big, poofy fire-dog tail wagged back and forth quickly, only to stop stone-cold when he spotted the filled tub and half-stripped trainer. Abruptly turning on his heels, the dog attempted to flee, only for his only avenue of exit to be shut right before his muzzle, latching with a loud click. With a mournful howl, the Growlithe fought every move to be placed into the tub, ultimately failing as he fell in with a splash.

Suds surrounded his body, climbing all the way up to his furry mane, some saucy remains of casserole clinging to it. Yuso reached into the tub from outside, kneeling against and massaged the soapy water through that dense puff of hair, combing his fingers through it and untangling the slight knots. T-Bone wouldn't stay still for more than a moment, however, constantly worming about, splashing his way inside the bathtub.

"You're such a pain, T-Bone. Keep this up and you'll get a shower next time." That did the trick—the Growlithe hated showers more than baths. Sitting down on his hind-end, the fire-dog was cooperative enough for Yuso to finish his scrubbing clean of the critter's orange and black striped fur. No sooner than when the trainer rinsed off the soap did the critter jump out of the tub, shaking the water off and puffing up with a bit of heat to evaporate that which remained. Though a bit fluffy, T-Bone trotted out proudly, happy to be finished with the bath.

"Zozzie, you're next. Come in here," the trainer ordered to his new Pokémon. He unplugged the tub, letting the dirty water from that Growlithe's messy fur drain down, and started to strip bare for a shower with the Zorua. If the dark-type was to follow his every order, there was no sense in doing a bath when he could take a shower and clean himself up at the same time. That excursion through the woods to catch said Pokémon did make his body quite sweaty from exertion. Just as the last of that water drained from the tub, the Zorua entered, tilting his head at the sight of his nude master.

"Where's Master's fur?" the critter asked, the little bob of fluff atop of his head cutely leaning to the side. He stepped forward, sniffing the pile of clothing curiously.

"Those are just clothes, Zozzie," Yuso replied with a laugh. "Come on, it's time to clean up," he said, turning on the shower-spout and letting water rain down upon the drained tub. Obediently, the Zorua entered under that cascade of water, his dark grey fur becoming soaked by it. The teen followed after, adjusting the heat from the faucet to a more suitable warmth, and bent down in his nudity. Running a hand through the Zorua's wetted fur, he pulled back with the tint of dirt on his palm.

Yuso pumped a dollop of shampoo onto his hand, rubbing it into the Zorua's pelt until a rather thick, sudsy coat had formed over that grey-colored hair. Throughout the application that Zorua stared at his new trainer with wide eyes, blinking when the shampoo dripped near their corner. Just when that coating of soapy bubbles seemed to reach its maximum, and the dark-type quivered as if he was about to shake, the trainer stood up and grasped the shower-spout, rinsing off the Pokémon, giving his fur an even sheen, though still in need of brushing.

"There you go Zozzie. All cleaned up. Lemme finish mine and I'll brush your fur straight," said Yuso, shampooing his own hair. Unlike the Growlithe, that Zorua remained in the tub, watching his trainer rinse off his nude body and hair. Taking considerably less time to clean up than the Zorua, Yuso turned the shower off and stepped free of the tub and dried himself off. That dark-type followed his master's foot-steps, bending his head up and watching the trainer as he dried off.

"Master, are you going to put your fur back on?" he asked, nosing that pile of clothing near the side of the tub. Water dripped off of his fur and onto the floor.

"Don't worry about those, Zozzie, I've got more clothes in my room. C'mere so I can dry you off."

Turning around once more, the Zorua trotted up to his trainer, now clothed in a bathrobe, and sat by his feet. Kneeling down, Yuso brought that semi-wet towel to the dark-type's fur, rubbing and fluffing it up, doing his best to dry it, though he was understandably inexperienced. After all, T-Bone could dry himself without a towel.

With Zozzie's fur only slightly damp, compared to its earlier saturation, the teen called it quits, and hung up that wet towel to dry. Yuso tied his robe shut, opening the bathroom door and allowing the Zorua to leave. The critter merely stared at him, awaiting an order.

"Let's go, Zozzie. It's bed-time for the both of us," said the trainer. With that, the Zorua trotted out of the steamy bathroom and into the hall, giving a shake and misting what little bit of water was left in his fur. Just before Yuso left after the dark-fox he snagged a brush from the sink drawer, bringing it with him to his bedroom, where the illusion Pokémon had wandered into on his command. "Let's brush out those knots before sleeping, alright?" suggested he.

"Okay, Master," came the reply. The Pokémon's cheeks seemed to be curved upwards in a facsimile of a smile. The critter waited for his owner to sit down on the bed before hopping into his lap, looking up at the human and wagging his fluffy, but slightly knotted, tail. His head tilted. "What's brushing, Master?"

Yuso suppressed a small smile at his wild Pokémon's ignorance. It wasn't surprising, but he hadn't expected that he'd need to teach Zozzie so much. "It'll keep your fur from getting all tangled and knotted like it is now," the trainer began, holding up the hairbrush. "But it'd just be much easier to show it to you, so stay still, okay?"

"Mm!" came the reply, the Zorua freezing up like a statue. The critter, of course, couldn't become completely still, and his chest rose and fell with each of his short breaths. When the medium-firm bristles of that brush slipped into that lush pelt, he tensed up slightly, though remained still and allowed his new owner to stroke and pet his back. As Yuso brushed the underside of that mane, fluffing it out, the Zorua gave an involuntary rumble of affection, his wide eyes closing for once, and the tension in his body draining away, though he still remained firmly still.

The teen continued his gentle, knot-relieving strokes, slowly sliding the hairbrush down the Zorua's back and sides now, finished with fluffing up that mane. He moved right to the base of that critter's somewhat fluffed up tail, lifting it up and brushing away the tangles of fur from its underside, before "cleaning" the actual sides of that fifth appendage. Releasing hold of it, Yuso made his way down the Zorua's flanks, brushing them to a sleek sheen, and finished, setting aside that hairbrush, now with a significant amount of dark-grey fur in it.

"Alright, you can move now," he said to Zozzie, the Zorua seeming to come back to life from his stiffness. That tail remained flagged in the air, and the little dark fox pushed his head against his trainer's bathrobe-covered belly, snuggling up against and rolling onto his back in the male's lap. With one more roll, Zozzie looked up at his owner and gave a happy rumble from the base of his throat.

"That felt good, Master!" he yipped with enthusiasm. His body stretched itself out, that soft grey belly completely open for a rubbing from the human. He wiggled a bit more, pawing at the bit of fabric slipped over the trainer's bare belly.

"Hehe, did it now? Well, I'll comb you after every bath if you want me to," Yuso replied, accepting the implicit invitation and rubbing his fingers through the Zorua's soft belly fur. It did feel much fluffier and warmer now that it was clean and dry. In fact, it was quite pleasant to rub! Closing his eyes, the trainer's thoughts began to drift, and he lied backwards onto his bed, feet dangling off the edge. "Aahh…" sighed out he, relaxing and rubbing the dark-type's stomach.

Yuso had nearly fallen asleep when a sudden twitch from the Zorua stirred him back to the land of the awake. He squinted his eyes open, and blinked a few times, realizing that he had nearly fallen asleep before shedding his bathrobe and getting into his boxers. Slowly, the trainer propped himself up, looking down at the Zorua in his lap, his hand still rubbing the critter's lower belly. Zozzie seemed to have a flushed face beneath his thick grey fur, but more prominent was the dark-type's half-exposed length, peeking freely from the fox's grey sheath.

"Z-zozzie!" the teen stuttered out, shocked. The poor illusion Pokémon's eyes fluttered open, his jaw opening in both a yawn and a moan, giving an instinctual thrust and squirm up against the trainer's hand, still on that critter's upper groin.

"Zzooo… Master…" the dark-type groaned in response, looking needily up at what the creature perceived as his alpha-male and mate. His tail thumped hard on Yuso's lap several times in tandem with short little feral thrusts against that hand which held down the Zorua. A single drop of pre dripped onto the human's hand before he withdrew it, eliciting a breathless whine from the Pokémon on his lap.

Rolling over onto his front, the Zorua came to a stand, and, facing away from his master, raised his tail, lowering his front. His flagged tail gave a stiff little wag as the Pokémon shook his hind from side to side, suddenly twitching when Yuso leaned forward and lifted the critter up.

"You shouldn't do things like that, Zozzie. It's not appropriate for a human to touch a Pokémon that way, you know," lectured the teen with a frown. The Zorua squirmed in his grip, huffing and panting.

"Mfh! Master told me to treat him like a loving Pokémon should! I love Master, and Master should love me back!" the dark-type said, a mouthful for his usual dialogue. "Zzzoo… mate with me, Master!" he whined, now fully erect, that short, but thick Zorua-dick hanging down from his sheath, pointing straight forward and spluttering out some seed.

"Absolutely not! I'd get in trouble, and to do such a thing would be wrong!" replied the trainer. "Besides," he continued, setting down the fox to the side. "You're too small, anyway. So forget all about this mating nonsense, understand?"

Zozzie cocked his head to the side, giving a low groan, pushing his head into the pillow. "Mmff… can't!" the critter replied. His hypnotic commands were too far engrained into the dark-type's subconscious to be removed by a single order. The Pokémon darted across Yuso's small bed, pouncing the pillow and stuffing his nose into it, inhaling deep before rolling onto his side, one leg lifted up high and revealing his member, while that fluffy tail flagged once more. "Master, pleaaase!" he whined out. That pinkish muscle of his entrance gave a little flex as his tail lifted even higher.

"No means no, Zozzie. I won't mate you," the teen spat back. Still, he felt a slight bit of guilt, having been the one to put those hypnotic urges into his Zorua's mind without even realizing it. Just seeing that needy dark-type lie on his side, panting and huffing as if he was in lust was enough to eat away at the trainer's stomach. "But… I guess I'll help give you release, if you'll go to bed after, okay?"

"Zooo… Master gets release too!" he grunted in return, the Zorua's words becoming a bit jumbled as that instinctual arousal took over his mind. He rolled fully onto his back, those haunches spread and firm, red member dribbling its precum onto his belly. That prick gave a soft twitching flex with each beat of the dark-type's heart, bobbing up into the air just a half-centimeter before dropping down, and his tail thumped happily on the bed, tailhole clenching with each movement of the appendage closest to it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever gets you to go to sleep," muttered Yuso in reply, a bit sore that he was on the losing end on this argument with his Pokémon. Wasn't hypnosis supposed to give him full control? He pushed himself fully onto the bed, crawling forward and pushing aside his bathrobe, giving him some more mobility. The cloth still hung over his body for some amount of modesty, but with the added slack it dipped all the way down to his belly button.

The trainer paused. Was he really about to do this? He bit his lower lip nervously. While what he said earlier about Pokémon and humans was true—they shouldn't do such things together, even if it felt good. After all, this wasn't his first time seeing a canine Pokémon's penis—there had been a few times when he took a bath with T-Bone that the Growlithe's length had become exposed, and that teen had even rubbed the fire-dog off to completion, once. The punishment he had received from his parents was enough to make him stop those baths with T-Bone, but a little bit of curiosity still remained in the back of his mind. Besides… he could just order the Zorua not to talk about it, couldn't he?

Satisfied with his plan, Yuso extended his hand forward and gave a gentle grasp to Zozzie's wet, drippy member, squeezing it gently. It was about the same size as T-Bone's, as far as the teen could remember, though not quite as hot. The length seemed to pulse and twitch in his hand, splurting out some more precum that dribbled down between his index finger and wrist. As he stroked down the length, the dark-type gave out a lustful coo of pleasure, pressing his hips up in an instinctual thrust.

"Do you like this, Zozzie?" teased Yuso before he even realized it. Immediately he snapped his lips shut, but a bright redness flurried across his face that the groaning Zorua luckily didn't see. His breath blew over that member, running past that red, swollen shaft and tickling it with the breeze. Zozzie's tail flexed further, twitching and patting the bed below, flagging further.

"Zzo… need Master in me…" the illusion fox managed to grunt out, thrusting his hips forward into Yuso's grasp, lifting his rear an inch off the ground before succumbing to gravity and falling back. His entrance gave another twitch, the pink ring flexing as his owner stroked the red length above it.

"You're too tight for that," the teen replied, though a perverse idea passed his mind. No, he couldn't. After all, he just wanted to stroke off his Zorua and go to bed. Zozzie gave out a hopeless whining moan, and the trainer sighed. "Hahh… let's see…" he mumbled, prodding a finger to that rather tight ring. It was still slightly wet with water from the shower, and a knuckle slid in easily, gripped tight by those soft anal walls. Above, the Zorua gave a fierce squirm and pant of pleasure, more precum spluttering from the 'mon's tip and onto his chest.

"Master… more, please!" he begged, that little Zorua trying to slide down and impale his ring upon that single intruding digit, not at all satisfied by the single finger's entry. His hole repeatedly clenched down upon that finger, flexing and squeezing with each move of his tail. As the illusion fox slid down to the second knuckle, Yuso pulled back, bending himself down and pressing his lips against that rear.

"What am I doing…" he thought, giving the feral Zorua's pucker a lick, before suddenly pressing his tongue into it lewdly. The freshly showered critter hardly had a taste, though the scent of musk leaking from the fox's tip was heady enough drift down to his ball-lifting nose. Squeezing that shaft, the human pushed his taster even deeper into that ring, drooling saliva into his Pokémon's rump, almost lifting the Zorua's hips up with the firm press of his chin and nose, and the strong curvature of his reaching tongue.

Zozzie's haunches pressed together, squeezing on either side of Yuso's head, holding it steady as he was rimmed. That fluffy little tail wagged back and forth, squeezing the trainer's tongue on both sides as it swung, tickling the human's neck as he spat and suckled upon that pink ring. The Zorua's burning desire to be mated wouldn't be sated with just a finger and tongue—he needed his master's entirety.

As Yuso continued his wet rimming, his tongue slipped deeper and deeper, finding the Zorua's tailhole to loosen without much additional stretching. Closing his eyes, the teen pressed his taster even deeper, brushing against a certain gland deep within that hole which made the Zorua cry out in sudden pleasure, and that member throb against Yuso's hand. More of that slippery precum dribbled down Zozzie's shaft, soaking the hand gripping it, allowing the trainer to stroke off the dark-type even faster.

"Zzoo…" huffed out that Zorua, thrusting both up into that slick hand and back down against the tongue stretching his hole even further. Zozzie clenched down once on that tongue, unable to grip the slippery thing as he had before and moaned loudly. "Master… mate me!" he whined, his sub-conscious demanding that he should act as a loving Pokémon should, and mate with the alpha of his pack, his trainer.

The teen paused, breathing heavily onto his Zorua's taint. He pulled his head away, examining the handiwork of his tongue. Somehow that entrance was stretched nearly four fingers wide, and the pinkish ring dripped saliva freely from it. His right hand was completely covered in the fox's drooled precum, slick and plentiful. He couldn't lie—the feeling of that rear around his tongue had made himself a bit aroused and curious as to what it'd feel like around his dick. With a nervous gulp, he pulled off his bath-robe and let it fall to the side of the bed, revealing his nude body once more to the Zorua, this time not for the purpose of a shower, but to have sex with the dark-type.

Zozzie's eyes lit up, and he wiggled himself a bit higher onto the pillow, his tail laying flatly against the mattress. His hole, no longer a tight ring, twitched eagerly for the human to intrude upon it, and the Zorua's red member dribbled even more on his chest, making it quite wet and messy.

"Here we go, then…" the trainer muttered, unsure if he was really willing to do this. His Pokémon looked at him so eagerly and lovingly, however, that he figured he must. With his right hand, he smeared that fox's drooled precum all over his shaft, slickening it up and giving it a wet covering. Just for good measure, he reached forward and gathered another coating of pre, wiping half onto his tip, and fingering the other half into that stretched ring.

It easily accepted those two fingers, and the teen slid himself forward, pressing his tip right up against the slightly spread hole, widening it just a bit further with his digits. He exhaled, steadying himself before closing his eyes and gradually pressing himself inside that tight rump, grunting as it squeezed tightly around his length. That Zorua's hole was much warmer than his fingers had felt, especially as his length disappeared further and further into that rear, lightly bulging out in the feral's groin with a small bump.

"Haa… damn…" Yuso muttered. He hadn't expected to enjoy himself that much. Already he could feel his peak building up, and he had to fight to force it down, breathing heavily through his nose. The teen wrapped his hand around that warm fox-shaft, giving it a squeeze and stroke, resisting the urge to grunt out as Zozzie clenched down upon his length. "Mff… easy now…"

The Zorua seemed to have no issues with going hard, and scooted his short body down, hilting himself upon that member with a loud, feral moan. A squirt of pre from the dark-type's member splurted up and landed in his mane-fur, stickying the darker colored fluff as he bounced up and down upon his Master's member, groaning more.

As the critter slid to his owner's base, he squeezed, slipping that tail beneath the human's sack and wagged it, tickling Yuso's taint and balls, while that motion caused his ring to clench up and squeeze all along the length of Yuso's shaft. Every movement the Zorua made while taking that length to its hilt seemed to send a pulse of pleasure through the teen's body, and he resisted the urge to grip Zozzie by the hips and pound him like mad. At least, he managed to for a little while.

Yuso's hand slid free from the Zorua's shaft, sticky and covered in a thin helping of precum. Both of his hands drifted down to the Zorua's sides, holding them steady before he pulled himself out and pressed right back in, thrusting his length deep into the dark-type's hole and bashing up against the critter's prostate. Zozzie gave out a sudden yelp of pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut and tail-pipe clenching down onto that member as it stuffed itself deep inside him.

Grunting, the trainer started to pound repeatedly into his Pokémon's rear, his balls churning and sliding up and down the feral fox's tail, grinding along it as he hilted and prodded that pleasure-button over and over again. More and more clenches beset the Zorua's body, squeezing down on that member just as it came to its deepest point, milking the entire length with a soft, slick wall on all sides of him. The slight bulge of his length inside that dark-type's body grew more prominent, until finally Yuso reached that peak of pleasure.

"Haahh… gonna…!" he manage to groan out before his pleasure built up and surpassed his ability to hold back. A thick squirt of seed splooged deep into the Zorua's rear, pumped deep by that final inward thrust done by the teen. A second and third squirt quickly followed, the ropey strings of semen painting the insides of his Zorua's walls, while his prick gave a firm twitch and throb right up against that prostate. It too pushed the Zorua right over his limit, and caused the critter to call out in orgasm.

As his master inseminated him, Zozzie moaned out loudly, squirming on that cock, milking every last drop from the squirting shaft while his own canine-type member sprayed a thin, clear-white load all across his chest and mane, some landing on his face. He huffed hard, closing his eyes and panting, focusing upon that sticky load that was deposited fully into his rear. Squeezing his ring tightly, the dark-type clenched up as Yuso pulled himself free, that human's member covered in a sticky white residue.

The Zorua rolled forward, closing his stretched hole as best he could, though unable to stop some leakage out onto his tail. He brought his lips to that gooey prick, lapping it from the base up until Yuso's length was clean and soft. Finally, the feral fox curled up into a ball, lapping at his sore, stretched ring, cleaning the dribbled seed up. Once finished, Zozzie lied upon his side, breathing with soft huffs.

"Haa… ha… I'm ready for bed, Master…" he panted, tail curved up between his hind-legs now, his fur a bit sticky. Yuso pulled back the sheets, slipping under them, deciding to sleep in the buff. The Zorua blew a little puff of friendly fire towards his owner. "I love you, Master," he rumbled with a smile, closing his eyes.

"Love you too Zozzie… we've got a big day tomorrow… first day as a trainer…" the teen muttered in response, finding himself rather sleepy as well. Finally, he too closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
